


Bad Little Boys

by KyLeigh7



Category: Adventure Time, Adventure Time genderswap
Genre: AU of an AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLeigh7/pseuds/KyLeigh7
Summary: In a world where Prince Gumball goes with Marshall Lee and Fionna to Lumpy Space Prince's party in the woods.The concert brings up some old feelings and memories.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I write longer chapters than this but sometimes things just don't go as planned

"What a wad," Marshall Lee said as he floated on his back. 

"Uh… um… a gum wad?" Fionna asked with a slight blush. 

Cake gasped. "Fionna," she said in a hushed tone. 

Marshall Lee laughed. "Let's ditch him," he said as he accompanied it with a few strums from his battle axe. 

"LSP is having a party in the woods."

"We can't ditch him," Fionna said, "but we can still go to the party?" She shrugged. 

\----

"Oh glob!" Gumball exclaimed as he held on tighter to Fionna. "This is not safe!"

Marshall Lee was flying them over in his bat form and Gumball was not enjoying it. He did not trust Marshall Lee. 

Marshall Lee landed and changed back into his normal form. "Don't be a wuss, Bubba." Marshall Lee lightly punched his arm. 

Gumball had yet to let go of Fionna. His eyes were wide and his feet weren't even on the ground. 

Cake came out from under Fionna's hat. She stretched her hand and waved it in front of his face. "I think he's broken."

"Gumball, we're here," Fionna said in a weak attempt to bring him back to reality. 

"Marshall Lee's here!" Lumpy Space Prince suddenly announced. His loud voice seemed to snap Gumball out of his trance. 

Gumball fell to the ground. He rubbed his head. "Oh glob, when did I get here?"

Marshall Lee grabbed Fionna's hand and pulled her onto the stage with him. "Follow my lead."

Gumball sat up as he watched the two perform a silly dance and song. 

"Good little girl, always picking a fight with me

You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me

What do you want from my world?  
You're a good little girl."

Marshall took Fionna's hand and started to dance with her. Spinning once in a while.

Gumball scoffed from the crowd as he crossed his arms. "How distasteful," he said to himself."

"Bad little boy~  
That's what you're acting like I really don't buy  
That you're that kind of guy, and if you are  
Why do you want to hang out with me?"

Marshall dipped her down. They're faces were close. Too close. 

Gumball rolled his eyes. "Ugh." 

He turned away with a huff and walked off. 

Marshall Lee looked up to see Gumball stomp off. He dropped Fionna. 

Fionna sat up and rubbed her head. "What the glob, man? You dropped me, man!"

"Yeah, whatever," Marshall Lee said with the sway of his hands. He didn't listen to whatever she had said. 

Marshall Lee floated off in the same direction as Gumball. 

Cake stretched up to sit next to Fionna. "What's his problem?" Cake asked. 

Fionna shrugged. "I dunno."

"We should follow them," Cake said. 

"That would be an invasion of their space," Fionna said as putting her hands on each side of her face. "We should do it!" Fionna jumped up. 

With that, they followed quietly behind the two. 

Marshall Lee caught up with Gumball easily. 

Gumball was sitting under a tree. He messed with some grass on the ground until he saw Marshall float up. 

Gumball looked up to an angry face belonging to Marshall Lee. 

"You don't get to be jealous," Marshall said as he landed his feet on the ground. 

"I'm not jealous," Gumball said as he looked back down at the grass and started to mess with it again. 

Marshall Lee nearly cut him off when he spoke. "You were the one to end it." He pointed his finger down at Gumball. 

"I know-"

"No you don't!" Marshall Lee said. "I went through some… stuff… after that. You're not the one who should be jealous."

Then with that Marshall walked off with his shoulders arched instead of floated. He only did that when he was really angry. When he forgot to keep his carefree posture. 

"Oh no," Gumball said to himself as he pushed himself up the tree to stand normally. "I really danked this up."

Fionna and Cake had watched from the bushes. 

"Oh, I feel terrible," Fionna said. "Like I did this."

"That's called being empathetic, sweety," Cake said as she stood next to her. 

"I hate it," Fionna said. "I want to stab it with my sword." She clenched her fist. 

"And?"

"Oh! And I vow to make them both feel better!" Fionna jumped up and pointed to the sky. 

Cake was quick to hush her. 

"Did someone say something?" Gumball asked as he pushed himself off the tree.


	2. You With My Hand

"Hmmm," Fionna hummed at the breakfast table as she kicked her legs on the chair. 

Cake put some bacon in front of her then took a seat. 

"Hmmmmmmmm," she drew it out and made it louder so Cake could hear. 

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-"

"What is it, Fionna?" Cake asked. 

"Just thinking about how we're going to get Gumball and Marshall together," Fionna said as she forced her two hands together 

"What happened to just making them happy?" Cake asked as she took a piece of bacon from Fionna. 

"Maybe they'll be happy together?" Fionna asked. 

"Playing matchmaker is a dangerous game," Cake said, "but a fun one."

"What's your plan?" Cake asked. 

\----

"For the last time, Ice Queen," Gumball exclaimed, "I. Will. Not. Marry. You!"

Gumball was in Ice Queen's prison. Gumball stood near the bars. 

"That's what they all say," Ice Queen stated, "but they eventually come around."

"Who has ever come around to you?" Gumball asked. 

"Why Gunter of course-" she began to say before said penguin tugged at her dress. "Well, it's a work in progress."

"You are truly a monster." Gumball grabbed the bars.

\----

"Marshall, Marshall, Marshall, Marshall, Marshall-" Cake and Fionna said in unison as they knocked loudly on Marshall's door. 

"What?" Marshall Lee asked with a hiss as he pulled open the door. 

"It's Gumball!" Fionna yelled. 

"What?!" Marshall asked as he lifted his feet from the floor to float. "What happened?!"

"The- the Ice Queen!" Fionna exclaimed as he waved her arms around. 

Marshall Lee leaned back with a sigh of relief. "I thought it was something serious," Marshall Lee chuckled.

"How is Ice Queen not serious?" Fionna asked. 

"She just wants company," Marshall Lee said with the sway of his hand, "and it's not like he'll hurt him. The worst she'll do is force him into a marriage."

"Marshall!" Fionna exclaimed as she dramatically fell on her knees. "Please save him!"

Marshall sighed. "Fine-"

"Yay!"

"-but only because I like seeing you on your knees."

Marshall floated past Fionna and towards the exit of the cave. "You coming or what?"

"Nope," Fionna said. "This is up to you, kinda your fault anyway."

"What? How?" Marshall Lee asked as he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Cake stretched to push him the rest of the way out. "You'll see!"

\----

Marshall Lee flew into Ice Queen's window on his back. "Simone, did you kidnap another prince?"

Ice Queen sat across from Gumball, who was frozen in a chair. They seemed to have been having a candle light dinner. 

"No," Ice Queen said quickly. "He's here by his own will."

"Oh thank glob you're here," Gumball said. "Her cooking is horrendous."

"What is this the third time you've been kidnapped this week?" Marshall Lee asked. 

Gumball averted his eyes from him. "Fourth."

Marshall Lee landed on the ground. "Dude, you need to get better guards."

"Just get me out of here, Marshall."

"I'm not here for you," Marshall Lee replied. "I'm here to jam with Simone. Stop being so full of yourself."

Marshall Lee took his guitar off his back. 

Ice Queen clapped her hands. "Oh! Maybe then he'll come around."

"Yeah, sure, whatever" said Marshall Lee with a shrug. "I don't really care."

"Marshall, I do not have time for these childish games," Gumball said. "I have a kingdom to run."

"And I got jams to jam to," Marshall Lee said. "You're welcomed to join… I guess."

Gumball sighed as he slouched his shoulders. "Do not make me sit through this."

Marshall Lee pulled him up to stand instead. "There, now you can stand through the song."

"How mature," Gumball said. 

Marshall Lee strummed on his guitar.

(Okay, so this next part I wrote in like 5 minutes. Please don't make fun of me.)

To the tune of Good Little Girl

"🎶You with my hand🎶" Marshall Lee started. 

"🎶Holding it tightly  
How can I stand  
Where I am  
How can you stand on this land  
Without a hand in your hand🎶"

"🎶Ahh ahh~"🎶 Ice Queen sang in response. 

She soon took over the song;  
"🎶Man with my hand  
There's no stopping me  
Man with a hand in my hand  
How can I stand  
Oh man🎶"

"🎶Without your hand in my hand🎶" they sang together. "🎶Ahh, ahh~🎶

"Your turn Gunter!" Ice Queen held up her penguin. 

"Wenk wenk wenk wenk."

Marshall Lee covered his mouth as he laughed. She wasn't like his Simone, but she had her moments when Marshall was almost as happy with her as she was with Simone. 

Marshall floated around the room while he played his battle axe for the penguin's solo. 

Marshall Lee floated around Gumball as he continued his playing, mostly for Ice Queen, who seemed to be having a whole lot of fun making Gunter dance. 

"Marshall, if this is payback-"

"Nah," Marshall Lee cut him off. "I'll save you in a bit, you can wait an hour."

Gumball sighed as he fell back onto the ice chair. 

Marshall Lee started clapping when Ice Queen finished and took her bows. He nudged Gumball to do the same. 

Gumball looked at him confused, for his hands were frozen in ice handcuffs and they were too far away from each other. 

"Highfive me repeatedly then," Marshal said. 

"Like patty cake but with both hands the entire time?" 

Marshall Lee shrugged one shoulder and raised one eyebrow. "Uh… sure?"

Gumball smiled. "Patty cake, patty cake, baker man."

Marshall Lee squinted at Gumball. "Okay, this is weird. You're going home."

Marshall Lee picked him up bridal style. How Gumball was mostly carried when being saved from the Ice Queen. 

Marshall Lee flew him back to the Candy Kingdom and into his room from the window. 

He set gently set Gumball on his bed and turned around to the window.

Marshall Lee was about to make his way out before Gumball said;

Gumball held out his hand (or rather hands frozen together). "Wait! I have to ask you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've decided where I'm going to go with this series. It will mostly follow Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball, but there will be some Fionna and Cake things and such. 
> 
> Please comment ideas for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but- oops-
> 
> Please comment if there are any mistakes or just comment for fun


End file.
